You Are the Light in My Soul
by Layla Loves Twilight
Summary: The Sequal to Full Moon 2. What new adventures await Bella and Jacob as they start their lives together? Old friends return. Others will be gone forever. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I finally started the sequel! I hope you enjoy it. No, I will not write about Bella and Jacob's honeymoon. Sorry, but my stories don't revolve around stuff like that. I have to get to 7 reviews before I will update again. By the way, do any of you know when the Maximum Ride movie is coming out?**

**Edward's POV:**

They were getting married. The thought of someone being with my Bella other than me drove a dagger through my heart.

I had to remember that she wasn't my Bella any more. If I couldn't remember that, there would be no way that I would be able to keep myself from ruining the whole thing.

I stood behind a bush and watched the ceremony proceed. I saw Jacob staring at Bella as she walked down the stairs. It made me see red and I almost broke the window. I thought about Carlisle and Alice and Bella and how disappointed they would be in me if I did that.

Bella looked even more beautiful than she usually did. My eyes saw only her as she walked down the aisle. She cantered up to Jacob and held his hand. The minister marrying them was Angela Weber's father. HGe said the traditional wedding vows and then said the final binding words.

"I now prenounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." he said.

I left. I couldn't bare to watch any more. I would congratulate her later. I would let her and Jacob have their moment.

She was truly, no longer my Bella.

**Bella's POV:**

As our kiss ended, I turned my head towards the window. I saw a pale figure stalking off into the woods. It was Edward.

I knew that I should feel guilty, but I couldn't right now. I focused on Jacob. I would deal with Edward later.

I got bombarded with hugs and kisses. I could tell which were human and which were werewolf. The hugs from my new family were warmer than the others, and a lot stronger.

The reception started and I danced with almost everyone. It was a lot of fun, and I got to know some of the people better.

"Bella! Jacob! Your planes leaving soon! You have to go!" Emily yelled over the racket of the crowd. I jogged over to Jacob and took his hand. He looked at me and smiled. His smile was like the brightest star in the night sky. Like nothing I had seen before.

I packed very quickly and we got into the car. We waved and said our goodbyes. Then we were off. I had truly started my life as Isabella Black.

**Two Weeks Later:**

Jacob and I had just gotten back from our honeymoon. Let's just say that it was amazing. We went to Jamaica.

I had started unpacking in our new home in La Push. It was small, but it was the perfect size for us. I wouldn't have it any other way, now that I had gotten used to it.

Jacob came into the room and sat down on the bed and watched me unpack. He was being uncharacteristically quiet. Something was up.

"What?" I asked. He just shrugged and looked down at my suitcase.

"What is wrong, Jacob?" I asked sternly this time. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Nothing, really. I just find it a little funny that I remembered something, and you forgot it. The husband is usua;;y the person that forgets these types of things.

What the heck was he talking about?

"Okay. What am I forgetting?" I sat down on the bed next to him.

"This is the anniversary of the day you moved back to Forks." he explained. Oh. I had forgotten.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I guess that day was important to you wasn't it? I didn't like you then, I mean, like I love you now." I tried to cover for myself.

"It's not that important to me. I was just yanking your chain." he said with a chuckle. I threw a pillow at him and continued to unpack my suitcase.

Then I saw something in there that startled me. No, not a gigantic tropical spider. Something different.

I stared blankly at Jacob. Then I did some quick thinking in my head, trying to think of something to say. I decided on,

"Uh oh."

**Ha ha! I did a cliffhanger. If you can guess it, I'll give you a preview for the next chapter, but don't put it in a review. PM me so that everyone can't see it. And no giving things away to other readers! Let them figure it out by themselves. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm a little disappointed in you guys. I asked for seven reviews and I only got one. Oh well. I haven't updated in a while, so here it goes. I'm not in a very good mood today (nothing in relation to my lack of reviews) so I'm sorry if this chapter has kind of a sour undertone to it. Hope you like it!**

**Bella's POV:**

Uh oh. Even though I tried to sort through my thoughts, this was all that I could think. This, . , was my brain. I looked down into my suitcase and saw the bag of toiletries and tried to think back to the last time my monthly friend had visited. Once I was finally done with the math in my head, I flopped down onto the bed, my mouth hanging wide open.

It had been a month and two weeks. Wow.

I was really not paying attention for the last two weeks. I didn't even notice that I wasn't moody or anything.

Jacob tapped me on the shoulder. He wanted to know what was wrong. I had to tell him. I just didn't know how he would react.

"Bells? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jake, I haven't started my monthly cycle in one month and two weeks. I think that I'm pregnant." I explained.

He was speechless. I thought he would be. This wasn't going to be easy.

But I was going to make it work.

"Um... I should get you to the doctor. Just to make sure. You really think your going to have a baby?" he asked. No dip, I was going to have a baby!

"Yeah. I should have started almost three weeks ago." I stated.

"Let's go. I want to make sure before we get ourselves excited." he said excited. So he was happy? I thought I was happy, but I had been concerned about Jacob. Was he ready to be a dad? Was I ready to be a mom? What with our both being werewolves, I just wasn't sure.

I got into the back of the Rabbit and just sat and thought for half of the trip. Then I decided that I better ask Jacob how he felt about this.

"Jake, are you okay with this? I mean, are you okay with my being pregnant?" I asked nervously. I was afraid of what he was going to say. Would he say no and want us to give it up for adoption or me have an abortion? I didn't think I could do either one, especially since I strongly disapproved of abortion.

"You think that I'm not happy?" he said with a chuckle. "Bella, I"m ecstatic! I cannot believe that I'm going to be a dad! I was just worried about what you were thinking, and I was shocked. Don't worry, honey. I am fine with it." he said.

Boy, was that a big weight off of my shoulders. He was definatley happy. Now I could show that I was happy.

We finally made it to the doctors. I was scared that my math had been wrong. That I wasn't going to have a baby. I had already started thinking about names for it. If I was wrong, it would be a major blow.

I checked in at the desk and made sure that I would be seeing Carlisle. He was the only one that might be able to give me some answers.

"Isabella Black? The doctor is ready to see you." the nurse called from the door. I stood up shakily and, sensing my tension, Jacob took my hand and smiled down at me. It was funny how his smile could make me feel a hundred percent better, even when I was feeling awful.

I slowly walked back to the room. Carlisle was standing there waiting for me.

"Hello, Bella. Sit up here and I'll see what's going on. He shut the door and turned on a machine. ( A/N. I really don't know how all of that works, so let's just say she had an ultra-sound.) Carlisle picked up a bottle of cream and squirted some onto his hands.

"This might be a little cold." he warned me. He rubbed the cream onto the base of my stomach. He was right. The cream was so cold that it almost made me jump when he touched it to my skin.

Then he took what almost looke like a remote and touched it to where he had put the cream. The screen attached to the machine lit up and the picture was fuzzy. I thought I saw something, but I couldn't be sure.

"Oh, yes. You are definetly pregnant. See that blinking right there? That's the baby's heartbeat." he explained. I looked closer and saw the outline of the little thing inside me. I started to cry. I loved this baby, even though I had only known about it for an hour. I had a life inside of me. Another little person to take care of. I looked over at Jacob to see that he was crying, too. We were going to be parents. I had never been happier in my life.

"Now, I have to tell you a few things to watch out for while you are pregnant. Don't smoke, drink, or do drugs. Don't take medicine unless it is prescribed to you by a doctor that knows you are pregnant. Don't engage in rough or hazardous activities. And under these special circumstances, what ever you do, do not phase. Werewolves bodies are not meant to change, and you will loose your baby if you phase." Carlisle explained the basics.

So I couldn't phase. I could do that. As long as I stayed away from the back, besides Jacob. They got me really mad sometimes, and I didn't want to make a mistake.

"Thanks, Doc. When should we come back?" Jake asked.

"Probably in two weeks. Just to make sure that everything is going okay." he replied.

I got up to walk out of the room, but Carlisle held me back.

"Congratulations, Bella, Jacob." he said with a smile.

"Thanks. We'll see you in a couple of weeks." I replied. Then we left to go home. We walked out the front door. Then, not caring if the whole world heard us and thought we were crazy, we yelled...

"WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS! WOOHOO!"

**Ha Ha! I hope you guys liked that. It was a longer chapter for me. I'm in a little bit better of a mood now. Writing helps. Please review! I go through all of this trouble to write good stories for you guys, and you favorite, but you don't review. Please review. It doesn't take that long. Just "Awesome" or "that was really bad" or "update!". It's not that hard. It's that little green button down there. Click it. You know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry guys! I haven't updated in a while. I haven't really been inspired lately, and I've been really busy. School's winding down, we have finals, you get the picture. I hope you like the chapter! Please review!**

**Bella's POV:**

For the next couple of weeks I stayed home and watched T.V. There wasn't much else I could do. I couldn't be around the pack except for Jacob and Seth. I hardly ever got to see my dad because it had been busy down at the station lately (busy meaning he was there for more than an hour a day.). My mom needed to come up and visit soon. She would get what I was going through ( except for the werewolf part, obviously).

The worst part was not being able to phase. I felt trapped inside of my own body. The wolf inside me was begging to come out, but I just couldn't. I couldn't, and wouldn't take that risk.

I did get to talk to Sue, though. She was now my step mom. Her and Charlie had gotten married. I was happy for them. They needed each other. Charlie needed her to cook, with me gone. She needed him to get through this my husband died my kids are werewolves stage of her life. They were doing better though. And they were both happy for me.

On this particular day that I was sitting home, I was waiting for Jacob to get back from the store. He was picking up pickles, cheese, things to make brussel sprouts for dinner, and something for him to eat.

I was craving wierd food. Things like brussel sprouts.

I didn't make Jacob suffer, though. He could eat whatever he wanted. The only thing t hat I ask of him is that he go to the store and buy the freakishly weird food that, right now I loved.

Finally, Jacob got home. I snatched the pickles from the bag and proceeded to scarf them down. Then I brushed my teeth so that I wouldn't have pickle breathe all night.

"You okay, Bella?" Jake asked as I walked back into the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He was very worried about me. He asked me that same question five times a day. Then I asked him why. He always said no reason. Until today.

"Because, you look like your going to be sick." he said.

Sure enough, just a few seconds later, I ran to the bathroom and got sick. Just in case your eating while reading this, I won't go into details, but it was bad. Let's just say that I will probably never eat pickles again.

Jacob held my hair back for me. I felt 100 percent better afterwords. Why, you ask?

Morning sickness. Oh joy.

I had a doctors appointment an hour after my getting sick. It was with Carlisle. He was the only doctor that I could trust. Plus, he was the only one that new why I was running on a temperature that meant that I should be dead.

He said the same things he always said. The baby's fine. Don't phase. Be careful when doing anything physical.

But Jacob and I were surprised that in just two weeks, we could know the gender of our baby.

I wanted to know. Some people wanted it to be a surprise, but I wanted to know. It would be easier to buy things for the baby and pick out a name for it if I knew if it was a boy or a girl.

On the way home we discussed names. My favorites were Dawsi for a girl and Jacob for a boy. Jacob agreed, but he wanted her to be named Emily. If it was a girl. We agreed to wait until the baby was born to really decide.

"I am so tired. I know that sounds stupid, since I've been watching T.V. all day, but it's true." I told Jake as I flopped down on the bed.

"I know. It's been a long day." he replied.

Then I felt something jump from my stomach. I was scared at first. I thought that something was wrong, but then I realized what was happening.

"Jake, feel!" I said, and grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. His face lit up at the same time mine did. The baby was kicking for the first time.

It was an amazing feeling. Not just knowing that a little person was inside of you, but actually feeling that little person move,a nd knowing it's alive. Unbelievable. Unimaginable. And so incredibly, and completely mind blowing and perfect.

All my worries about me, Jacob, the baby, everything just melted away.

In that moment, I knew that everything was going to be okay.

**I know that it was kind of mushy, and it was more of a filler chapter. I hope you guys like it anyway. Please review. I really nejoy hearing what you guys think about my work. Don't worry, I won't bite if you say that you didn't like it. I promise, the next couple of chapters will be better. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what? I changed my mind! I took my story off the adoption list or however you want to put it. Partly because I figured that if I started it that I should finish it, and partly because nobody said they wanted it. Oh, well. I hope you guys like this chapter. As I am typing it I have no idea what is going to happen, so I can't even tell you if it will be dramatic or not. You'll have to read and see. Enjoy!**

**Jacob's POV:**

It was so boring patrolling when I knew that nothing was out here. At least, not where I was standing, or two miles away. I just wanted to get back home to Bella. I knew she was safe with Emily, especially because she knew what to do if Bella went into labor, but I was still nervous. She could have the baby any day now. In fact, she was overdue by three days. Carlisle said that he would have to induce labor if she didn't have her within the next two days.

I got tired of running in a big circle, so I ran a few miles and started patrolling there. It was only Embry and I on duty, so why not cover some ground.

Then I heard a howl. A warning howl.

Something was coming straight at me.

**Bella's POV:**

I hoped Jacob would be home soon. I loved spending time with Emily, but if I was having the baby, I wanted Jacob there.

"Hey Bella? You want a sandwich? I was just making me one." she asked. Actually, right now, I wasn't that hungry. I was really on the edge this morning. I didn't know why, it was just a feeling. Like, something wasn't right. More than that, something was really wrong.

I dismissed it as my hormones going weird on me and thought nothing more of it.

"No thanks. I 'm not really that hungry." I replied. Emily came in and sat down next to me. We were watching a marathon of some stupid teen sop opera.

Then I got a sharp pain in my lower stomach. Then another. Then it was a constant pain. It felt like someone was stabbing me iin my stomach.

I honestly thought that I was dying.

The bad thing was that I was holding a Dr. Pepper can in my hand. As the pains attacked again I dropped it and it fell onto the floor. I screamed bloody murder. It hurt so bad!

"Bella! Are you okay?" Emily asked. Oh yeah I was just fine while I was there screaming my lungs out! I was going into labor and Jacob wasn't here!

"Come on. We need to get you to the hospital!"

**Jacob's POV:**

"_Jacob! There's a really vicious vampire coming right towards you! You need to move dude! She's gonna hit you in two seconds!" _Embry shouted.

I jumped out of the way and started running. We had to beat this vampire sooner or later, but right now I had to get out of the way. I had to assess the situation before I could even begin to act on it.

I saw the vampire. It had red hair and had olive colored skin. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't big either. I expected her to change her course and come after me, but instead she went barreling on. Right towards Bella's and my house!

I took off after her. I couldn't let her get anywhere near Bella. Bella wasn't a new wolf, but she wasn't an old one either. Especially with her mother instincts, that vampire smell could set her off. She wouldn't be able to help it. Then we would loose our baby.

Embry followed behind me. I let out howls the whole way, hoping that more of the pack would show up.

They did. Sam, Jared, Seth, and Collin came upo behind us.

We might be able to win this one.

**Bella's POV:**

Emily and I were half way to the hospital. The pains were getting closer, and even more painful. I had thrown up three times already, because it hurt so bad.

"Come on, Emily! Speed up!" I yelled. I didn't mean to be so snippy, but I wanted this baby out. And she wanted to come out. Now.

Finally, we pulled into the hospital parking lot. I got out and stumbled up to the door. As soon as I could find a wheelchair, I flopped down in one.

Emily went up to the front desk. She told the doctor that I was having a baby. He said that we would have to fill out paper work. That really set her off.

"Are you kidding me? She is having a BABY! She's going to deliver any minute, now! Get her a room before I call her husband and tell him about this. Trust me, you will not be happy about that!" she yelled.

I screamed to make her point. Man, I didn't know that Emily could be that aggressive!

Well, her agression worked. They got me a room.

She stayed with me thought most of the labor pains. About two hours into it, her eyes glazed over and she got this weird look on her face.

"Bella, Leah's here. She'll stay with you until Jacob gets here. I have to go." she said. I didn't protest. By the look on her face, it was very important.

Now, to get through the next twelve hours with Leah Clearwater.

**Jacob's POV:**

Sam was thinking about something really hard. His face was scrunched up, and he was looking off into space. Then he got a knowing look on his face.

"_Jacob, go see Bella. She's at the hospital with Leah. Go now. She's in labor. We'll take care of this bloodsucker. Don't worry, we have someone to back us up while you gone." _he said.

Bella was in labor. All I could think was, "Finally".

I started to run ahead of the vampire. I had to go around it to get to the hospital.

Before I could get across its path, It pushed me down to the ground and lunged for my throat.

**Cliffhanger! I haven't done one of those lately, so there you go. I'll update soon so you won't agonize over it. I hope you liked this chapter. I thought that it was pretty good. The vampire that was mentioned wasn't one that you've heard of. I made it up. Please review. I love getting reviews, and I don't get enough of them. Not to complain, but you guys can do better than that. Tell me what was good, what was bad, what I need to improve on, etc. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, people of the Internet! I just got done watching I Am Legend and I'm really keyed up, so I figured I'd update and calm myself down. I have to say that I'm kind of disappointed. I got a grand total of zero reviews for the chapter that I just wrote. If you guys don't like the story, please tell me so that I can finish up one of my other stories or start a new one. I don't want to waste my time writing this if no one likes it. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Jacob's POV:**

Just as the vampire was about to bite me, a large, tawny wolf jumped on it and knocked it down. It was a wolf that I didn't recognize. Were there other wolves besides the Quilete pack?

The wolf decapitated the vampire and I helped it finish the job while Sam started a fire.

"_Excuse me. I just wanted to know who you are." _I asked the tawny wolf. She hadn't been thinking about anything but killing the vampire since she showed up. Probably trying to keep her identity a secret.

"_It's Emily! I was with Bella at the hospital, and I felt like something was wrong. i ran outside and I saw that vampire lunge on you. I phased, and well, here we are." _she said.

So Emily was a werewolf now. Great. Another girl to have to be careful not to phase around. It was bad enough having Leah complain all the time.

But Emily wasn't like Leah. Never had been. We could all probably live with Emily being a werewolf. Then her and Sam started licking each other's noses.

Except for when they did that.

"_Jacob, go to the hospital. Bella needs you."_ Right, I had to go see Bella.

And our new baby.

**Bella's POV:**

Ow. Ow. OW!!!!!!!!!

This was not fun. Not fun being an extreme understatement. This was agony. This was worse than phasing for the first time.

I couldn't imagine anything that could hurt more than labor pains.

Carlisle entered the room with a surgical mask on. "Bella, I think it's time for you to start pushing." Great. That meant that this awful experience was almost over.

I pushed. That was almost more painful than the contractions. I pushed and pushed until... Finally.

I gave the last push just as Jacob came through the door. "Better late than never." he said as he came to stand next to me.

Then, I heard the sound of a baby crying. Carlisle took the bay in his arms and gave her to me. It was a girl.

I cried. I blubbered just as hard as the baby did. Jacob was crying, too. This was her. The little person that had been inside of me for nine months. My baby girl.

Carlisle took her to be washed off and dressed up. Jacob and I sat there for a while, just staring at each other.

When the baby was brought back to the room, Carlisle asked if Jake wanted to hold her. He did.

He looked down on her with the same awe that I was feeling. You never truly know what love feels like until you've held your first child.

"What should we name her?" I asked Jacob when he handed her back to me.

"I don't know. What do you want to name her? What does she look like her name should be?" he replied.

"Dawsi. Dawsi Emily Black." I decided.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Just like her.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I know that it was a little short. I wanted to end the chapter right there. Like I said. If you don't like this story, review or PM me and tell me. I don't want to waste my time on this if no one is reading it. Review.**


End file.
